Over the last 20 years, the bimini top has become a ubiquitous feature on runabout and pontoon boats. This feature is often the only protection from sun, wind, or rain on many small boats. A bimini top requires that attachment points are secured to the boats exterior. The attachment points allow the bimini top to move to several configurations. These frequently include: a fully down configuration for trailering or storage, an “arch” position that allows the vessel occupants to store the bimini top in a position overhead that is clear of the usable space within the vessel, and a deployed position that affords the vessel occupants protection. The bimini top is typically designed to be used while the vessel is stationary and underway. Rigid support members are required to support the top in the arch position and flexible or stationary supports are used to secure the top in the deployed position. Additional flexible or rigid support members may be employed to support the tubular framework of the top with regard to wind and accelerative loads.
The connections between the framework and the vessel require articulation in at least one plane. This situation is rarely present, however with the compound curvature of the mounting surfaces and angular framework of the bimini top. To accommodate multi-planar articulation, hardware arrangements may include loose fitting pin joints, which allow angular displacement when an eye is secured to a pin with generous clearance between the parts. Such pin joints are prone to rattling during vessel operation. Another possible solution includes the use of ball and socket joints, which allow limited angular displacement, although the frame is free to move in all directions. A third possible solution includes the use of “heim” or rod end bearings. Such products require precise machining and are expensive to implement.